Things will Change
by jolly-for-heart07
Summary: Das erste Mal verliebt und dann wird diese liebe auf die Probe gestellt.Wie wird Bella mit ihrer neuen Situation umgehen und wie Reagieren andere auf ihre Neuigkeiten?
1. Chapter 1

_Heeey..Ich habe eine total schicke Idee für eine neue Story. Die ich euch natürlich nicht vor enthalten kann euch versprechen, das ich keine langen update zeiten habe, da ich meine Pause genutzt habe um diese Story auf die Beine zu stellen. Ich brauch nur ein Beater damit ihr mich nicht ganz hasst, für meine ganzen Rechtschreibfehler!Also hier einmal ein Anfang. Viel Spaß! _

Prologue

Bella P.O.V

Schmerz. Das ist was ich nur fühlen konnte. Der Psychische schmerz, zu wissen das er mich nicht liebt, das er es nie getan die Worte nichts bedeuteten. Jede Geste jede kleinigkeit von ihm nur ein Spiel ist. Der körperliche schmerz, zu spüren wie sein,unser Kind in mir wächst. Der Schmerz zu wissen, das trotz alledem ich ihn immer noch liebe.


	2. Kapitel 1

_Heeey..Ich habe eine total schicke Idee für eine neue Story, die ich euch natürlich nicht vor enthalten will. Ich brauch nur ein Beter damit ihr mich nicht ganz hasst, für meine ganzen Rechtschreibfehler! Also hier einmal ein Anfang. Viel Spaß! _

Prologue

Bella P.O.V

**_Schmerz. Das ist was ich nur fühlen konnte. Der Psychische Schmerz, zu wissen dass er mich nicht liebt, dass er es nie getan hat. All die Worte nichts bedeuteten. Jede Geste jede Kleinigkeit von ihm nur ein Spiel ist. Der körperliche Schmerz, zu spüren wie sein, unser Kind in mir wächst. Der Schmerz zu wissen, dass trotz alledem ich ihn immer noch liebe._**

Kapitel 1.

Es war warm in Michigan, 26 Grad und das an einem Sommermorgen. Mit herunter gelassenem Fenster fuhr meine Mutter mich und meine Stiefschwester Mellisa zur Schule, da wir wieder einmal spät dran waren. Vor Fünfzehnjahren trennte sich meine Mutter Renee ´von meinem Vater Charlie und floh aus unseren damaligen Heimat Forks. Forks war so unbedeutend wie Pickel im Gesicht. Die Stadt existierte aber man konnte nichts dagegen tun. In Forks regnete es mehr als in allen anderen Orten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Das war mitunter einer von vielen Gründen für die Trennung meiner Eltern. Renee hielt diese ständigen gewitter einfach nicht aus und stellte Charlie ein Ultimatum. Natürlich ging er nicht drauf ein, er wurde in Forks geboren, wie auch schon seine Vorfahren. Somit war ich mit Zweijahren ein Scheidungskind. Ich trauer nicht um die Zeit die ich mit Charlie nie hatte. Wir kamen nie wirklich sehr gut mit einander aus. Jeden Sommer, wenn ich ihn besuchte schwiegen wir uns an, oder ließen uns in Ruhe.

Als ich dann Achtjahre alt war lernte Renee´ihren jetzigen Ehemann und meinen Stiefvater Johnnathan kenne. John war damals Renee´s Chef als Amors Pfeile sie beide erwischte. Ich konnte nichts Schlechtes gegen John sagen. Er war wie man sich ein Vater vorstellen konnte, streng, geduldig und immer gut wenn es um Taschengeld ging.

„Bella" sagte meine Mutter als sie mich aus meinen Tagträumen ries. Ich war schon immer etwas verträumt. Ich mochte es irgendwie in meine Welt zu leben. Nicht so wie die anderen Teenager in meinem Alter, die sich gerne mit Jungs verabredeten, oder sonst etwas Dummes tat. Wie meine Stiefschwestern Mellisa und Anna. Die beiden waren die Zwillingstöchter von John. Und natürlich die unschuldigsten Engel auf Erden. Dem war nicht so, Mellisa und Anna Schlichen sich nachts raus um Feiern zu gehen, oder sich mit irgendwelchen Typen zu treffen. So doof wie ich war half ich den beiden auch immer noch damit John nichts mitbekommt. Bei uns herrschten viele Regeln damit wir ein Vorbild aller Familien in Villege waren. Wirklich konnte man denken wir wären aus einer Familienzeitschrift entsprungen. Jeden Sonntag besuchten wir die Kirchen, halfen bei Spendenaktionen mit, oder betreuten ältere Menschen im Heim. Charlie sagte mir mal, das er Renee´ gar nicht wieder erkennen würde, das sie so etwas wie Kirchen besuche hätte damals nie mitgemacht. Ich musste ihm zu stimmen, vor John waren Renee und ich sehr glücklich. Wir waren so etwas wie beste Freunde. Heute reden sie und ich kaum noch ein Wort miteinander. Ich vermisse meine alte Mutter. Früher kam Renee´ nach Hause, erzählte mir aufgeregt von ihrem Tag und backte dann mit mir ein Kuchen. Auch wenn sie nie backen, oder kochen konnte, es war immer lustig mit ihr. Heute konnte man sich nicht im Traum vorstellen, dass das dieselbe Person sein sollte.

„Was gibt es Renee?" fragte ich sie und drehte mich zu ihr um. Wir waren mittlerweile an der voll geparkten High School angekommen. Es war eine Privatschule für sehr schlaue Leute mit sehr viel Geld. Natürlich war das klar, dass John seine Kinder nicht auf irgendeine Schule schickt. Wir mussten auf eine Privatschule gehen, die ihm im Jahr 3000$ kostete, pro Kopf.

Ich sah Renees bösen Blick und da fiel mir wieder ein was ich gesagt hatte. John mochte es gar nicht, wenn ich ihn und meine Mutter beim Vornamen nannte. Mir fiel es nie wirklich auf, denn ich hatte das schon seit frühster Kindheit gemacht und nie hatte Renee´ sich beschwert. Aber gut, das war eine „vor John" Zeit.

„Entschuldige Mutter" . Ihr Gesicht wurde entspannter und durch die Sonne die mittlerweile schon ziemlich hoch schien sah man die vielen Falten auf ihrem Gesicht. _Wie alt_ _war sie noch gleich? fragte ich mich_

„Schatz, denkst du bitte an die Nachhilfestunde für Anna heute Nachmittag?"

„Mum, Anna ist alt genug das selber zu regeln. Ich muss doch nicht jeden Schritt ihr hinter her laufen" Da ich die älteste im Haus White-Swan war musste ich dafür sorgen, das Anna und Mellie reichlich versorgt waren mit Nachhilfestunden, wenn sie Probleme in der Schule hatten. Und leider hatten die beiden oft Probleme. Der Direktor dieser Schule hatte John schon einmal vorgeschlagen die beiden auf eine anderen Schule zu schickem, eine die wesentlich leichter war. Resultat war, dass John total ausflippte und drohte die Schule schlecht zu machen. John hatte, wer weiß woher, immer irgendwelche Kontakte zu wichtigen Leute.

„Kümmere dich einfach um deine Schwester" und damit wusste ich, dass dieses Gespräch beendet war. So lief es dauernd ab, Renee befehlt etwas und damit war es fest.

Es klingelte gerade zur ersten Stunde als ich das Schulgebäude betrat. Ich hatte Geschichte und ich wusste das meine Lehrerin großen Wert auf Pünktlichkeit legte, also legte ich ein Gang zu , um es wenigstens noch vor beenden der Anwesenheitsliste zu schaffen. Vielleicht hätte ich in meiner Eile aufpassen sollen wo ich lang lief, denn genau in dem Moment als ich um die Ecke bog stieß ich mit jemandem zusammen. Der Zusammenprall war so stark das es mich mit aller Wucht von den Beinen riss.

„_Oh das…" _fing ich an mich zu Entschuldigen.

Dann jedoch geschah es um mich. Ich sah in die Wunder schönsten grünen Augen auf diesen Planeten, mir blick der Atmen stehen als ich ihn so vor mir stehen sah. Er war groß, ungefähr 190cm, sehr muskulös, wie man es durch sein T-Shirt erkennen konnte und er hatte das wohl bezauberndstes lächeln was ich je gesehen hatte.

„_Ich sollte mich wohl_ eher entschuldigen, du hattest es eilig und da achtet man schon nicht mehr drauf wo man lang geht." Lachte er und fuhr sich mit seinen großen H_än_den durch sein ordentliches gegeltes blondes Haar.

„_Nein, es war meine_ _Schuld, oder?"_ wieso kam mein Satz wie eine Frage vor? Ich hätte mich am liebsten in die Nächte Ecke verkrochen und gewartet bis er weg war. Das konnte auch nur mir passieren! Aber seit wann interessierte mich das überhaupt? Und wieso wurde ich auf einmal so nervös?

„_Soll es deine Schuld sein? Wir können jetzt gerne Diskutieren, aber ich glaube du hast es etwas eilig."_ Scherzte er und half mir auf die Beine. Da fiel mir ein wieso ich überhaupt so schnell gerannt war. Mist! Und das alles kurz vorm Mittagessen. Ich lächelte dem Jungen noch einmal zu, ehe ich mich auf den Weg zum Unterricht machte.

„Hey_, wie heißt du überhaupt_?" schnell drehte ich mich um als ich wieder diese atemberaubende Stimme hinter mir hörte.

„Bella" antworte ich ihm und ging in mein Klassenzimmer.

**A/N: Was haltet ihr davon? Ich möchte eure Meinung hören! Also bitte Review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

A_**/N: Danke für die lieben Review!! Wenigstens etwas, dachte an weniger. Gut wenn ich mehr erwarten würde, dann könnte ich die Geschichte auch auf Englisch schreiben. Ha Ha aber hier erst mal das zweite Kapitel. Und lieb weiter schreiben =)**_

**Achtung Rechtschreibfehler! Lesen auf eigener Gefahr =)**

Bella:

Wochen vergingen seit meinem zusammen stoß mit dem gutaussehenden Kerl, zumindest fühlten es sich wie Wochen an. Jedes mal wenn ich Ruhe hatte sah ich sein Gesicht vor mir und ich ärgerte mich, dass ich ihn nicht nach seinen Namen gefragt hatte. Er konnte kein Schüler gewesen sein, denn er wirkte viel älter als die meisten auf dieser Schule. Wie konnte ich also herausfinden wer er war?

Ganz einfach, gar nicht!! Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als ihn zu vergessen. Ich träumte sowieso schon zu viel.

„_Bella_" holte mich meine beste Freundin Alice aus meinen Gedanken. „_Wir_ _müssen unbedingt planen_ _was wir mit Edward und Cellin machen_" Alice war meine beste Freundin seit ich hier her gezogen war. Ich kannte niemanden, war verschüchtert und ein Scheidungskind. Diese Gründe halfen mir nicht gerade dabei neue Freundschaften zu schließen. Doch Alice kam selbstbewusst auf mich zu und redete ununterbrochen mit mir. Zuerst wollte ich gar nichts mit ihr zu tun haben, weil sie mich noch mehr einschüchterte, doch gleich nach der Zweiten Mittagspause fing ich an sie zu mögen. Sie stellte mich ihrer Familie vor, Rosallie, Emmet, Jasper und Edward. So weit ich damals begreifen konnte waren Emmet Alice und Edward die richtigen Kinder von Esme und Carlisle Cullen. Rose und Jasper kamen später dazu. Die beiden waren Zwillinge und die Nichten und Neffen von Esme die während ihres Neunte Lebensjahr ihre Eltern verloren hatten.

Ich hatte John noch nie so glücklich gesehen als ich verkündete, dass ich mich mit Alice Cullen angefreundet hatte. Die Cullens besaßen einen noch besseren Ruf als wir heute. Umso erfreulicher war es das unsere Familien nun, wie John es ausdrücken würde, vereint waren.

Alice, man konnte es nicht besser ausdrücken, war die verrückte in Person. Ihr Hauptaugenmerk lag in der Mode. Sie sorgte dafür, dass ich und die anderen in ihrer Familie perfekt aussahen, in Sachen Klamotten. Anfangs ging es ein schon ziemlich auf die Nerven, aber man gewöhnte sich schnell daran. Jeder in dieser Familie besaß ein Talent für irgendetwas. Jasper konnte sehr gut die Leute beruhigen, Emmet spielte unglaublich gut Basketball, Rosallie war unglaublich hübsch, Emse strahlte die warmherzigen Muttergefühle aus, Alice sah gefahren gut vor raus und Edward verstand die Leute schnell. Es war schon fast unglaubwürdig, das es so eine Familie wirklich gab, aber ich saß neben ihnen. Ich wusste dass es wahr war, so eine Familie existierte!

„_Was meinst du Al?"_Edwardging so weit ich weiß, seit ein paar Wochen mit einem Mädchen namens Cellin aus. Ein Hochnäsiges Mädchen, das ich und der Rest der Familie nicht leiden konnten. Aber wo Liebe hinfällt. Edward sah nicht schlecht aus. Es war also kein Wunder das ihm Tausende von Mädchen hinter herliefen. Nur wunderte es mich, dass er ausgerechnet so eine wie Cellin nehmen musste. Er war ruhig, blieb im Hintergrund und vor allem legte er kein Wert auf Arm und Reich. Das totale Gegenteil von Cellin. Wie konnte man sie am besten beschreiben? Cellin dachte nur an sich und sie schuppst gerne andere herum

„Er geht wieder mit diesem Weib aus. Du weißt keiner kann sie leiden, aber er muss mit ihr ausgehen. Wieso macht er das?" fragte sie mich und kräuselte die Nase dabei.

„Vielleicht um euch zu ärgern" zuckte ich die Achseln. „Wir sollte das später besprechen, Edward wird jeden Augenblick hier sein"

Wir waren gerade beim Mittagessen und wie jedes Mal saßen wir zusammen. Rose und Emmet, die ein Paar waren hatten sich wie üblich in eine Ecke verzogen um ihre Zweisamkeit zu genießen, wie Emmet es jedes Mal betonte. Klar wussten wir was die beiden trieben. Wir hörten es natürlich durch die Wände im Cullens Haus.

„Der kommt nicht" sagte Jasper „ der hat sich gerade mit Cellin abgesetzt"

„WAS?!

„Pssst Alice schrei hier nicht so rum" mahnte ich sie. Ihr Freund Jasper fand das alles sehr komisch. Umsonst war er nicht der Ruhepol in der Cullens Familie. Er fand, das Edward alt genug war um selbst zu entscheiden wen er als Freundin hatte und wen nicht.

„Aber"

„nichts aber" Wenn Alice irgendetwas nicht gefiel, fing sie an zu schmollen wie ein kleines Fünfjähriges Kind. Jasper und ich scherzten oft das Alice nie Älter als Fünf wurde, da es auch vollkommen mit ihrer kleinen größte passte. Sie fand das nie lustig, was sie mehr zum schmollen brachte und uns mehr zu lachen.

„Na schön. Komm Bella wir gehen raus in die Sonne, die Luft hier riecht verräterisch" grinste Alice ihrem Freund zu und zog mich aus der Cafeteria, raus auf die fast leeren Parkplätze. Wir gingen öfters zusammen hier her um irgendwelche chaotischen pläne zu diskutierten. Unser Neuster Plan war es, Edward und Cellin auseinander zu bringen.

„Also" begann Alice und setzte sich auf ein Stück Wiese, was neben den Parkenden Autos gepflanzt wurden war. „du müsstest ja gleich mit Edward Biologie haben oder?"

„Ja" antwortete ich ihr und setzte mich neben sie. Das Wetter war herlich. Die Sonne stand ohne eine Wolke direkt am Himmel. Bei so einem Wetter gingen Edward und ich gerne zu unserem kleinen geheimen Ort, den nur wir kannten. Aber das änderte sich seit er Cellin kennen gelernt hatte. Ich sah Edward kaum noch und wenn ging er mir schnell aus dem Weg. Anfangs machte es mich Traurig, aber ich begriff, das dass der Einfluss von Cellin sein musste.

„Du kannst mir ja eine Nachricht schicken, ob er da ist oder nicht."

„Wie bitte?" fragte ich meine beste Freundin erstaunt. Bat sie mich gerade wirklich mein Handy im Unterricht an zu lassen? Das hatten wir schon einmal getan und es endete knapp. Wir wären beinahe aufgeflogen. Sollte ich das wieder riskieren?

„Bitte Bella"

„Oooh nein Alice, nicht die Augen! Wenn Alice etwas wollte bekam sie es meist auch, indem sie genau wusste wie sie gucken sollte. Niemand konnte ihr dann ein „nein" ausschlagen.

„Bitte Bitte"

„Na schöön"

„Danke Bella. Aber sag mal wen suchst du überhaupt?"

„Wie bitte? Wen soll ich suchen?" fragte ich sie und schaute beiseite, damit sie nicht merkte das ich lügte. Ich war eine sehr schlechte Lügnerin. Alice hatte recht, ich suchte wirklich jemanden, aber ich wusste das es schwachsinn war. Ich würde ihn nie wiedersehen.

„Nun ja, wenn wir in der Cafeteria sind schaust du dich immer um als ob du jemanden erwartest, oder suchst. Erzählst du mir was los ist?"

Ich hatte Alice von meiner Begegnung mit diesem Jungen nicht erzählt, das ich in diesem Moment kein Kopf dafür hatte und die anderen Tage, dachte ich auch nicht daran.

„Ich bin vor etwas Drei Wochen mit einem Typen hier im Flur zusammen gestoßen und, -

„WAAAAS UND DAS ERZÄHLST DU MIR NICHT?" quietschte Alice und sprang auf ihre Beine. Ich wusste das sie anfangs etwas beleidigt auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde, aber wenn nicht wäre es auch nicht Alice.

„Psst, nicht so laut. Ich hatte in der Wochen kein Kopf dafür. Nur in den letzten tagen denke ich oft dran. „

„wie sah er aus? Geht er auf diese Schule? Wie alt ist er?" Natürlich löcherte sie mich jetzt mit Fragen.

„Er ist ungefähr 1,90m groß, hat tief dunkle grüne Augen und ein lächeln, das die von den Füßen reizen wird!" Und da war ich, ich fing an zu schwärmen wie die anderen Mädchen aus meinen Kursen. Ich wollte doch so nie enden!

„Oooh Bella, das klingt doch Klasse."

„Aber, ich weiß sein Namen, alter nicht. Und nicht mal, ob er auf diese Schule geht. Ich werde nie wieder etwas von ihm hören"

„Ach was Kopf hoch. Ich glaube an Schicksaal"

„Natürlich tust du das Al,aber ehrlich wir sollten wieder in den Unterricht gehen sonst kommen wir zu spät."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meine nächste Stunde war Biologie. Ich mochte das Fach, weil ich Edward als Partner hatte und wir beide das Perfekte Biologiepaar galten. Doch als ich den Klassenraum betrag fiel mir der Leere Stuhl auf, der neben meinem stand. Normaler weise war Edward der erste der im Klassenraum saß und auf mich wartete, doch dieses mal war sein Stuhl leer.

Ich sollte wohl noch etwas warten vielleicht wurde er aufgehalten. Wie ich es Alice versprochen hatte, ließ ich mein Handy für diese Stunde an, um sie zu Informieren. Ich wusste das es Riskant war, aber was tut man nicht für seine besten Freundin.

Die erste halbe Stunde verging ohne Edward sehr langsam, so beschloss ich Alice zu schreiben, das er nicht im Unterricht war. Ich wollte die sms gerade versenden als mein Lehrer hinter mir auftauchte.

„Ms. Swan wie gelten die Regeln für Handys im Unterricht?"fragte mich Mr. Brown, mein Biologielehrer. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse galt nun mir. Na toll wie ich es liebte. Ich sah wie Sandra, die neben Cellin Schulschönheit war, mit ihren Freundinnen anfing kichern und zu tuscheln.

„Es tut mir Leid Mr. Brown, aber es war Wichtig" versuchte ich mich hochrotem Kopf zu erklären. _Danke Alice!_

Wie jeder andere Lehrer hier in der Chiltonschool, war auch Mr. Brown fazieniert von Regeln, was bedeuten würde, das mein Handy einkassiert werden würde und meine Eltern davon erfahren werden. John wird sich bestimmt freuen.

„Geben Sie mir das Handy und melden Sie sich nach der Schule im Sekretariat." Damit entnahm er mir mein geliebtes neues iphone und ging zurück zum Lehrerpult, wo er weiter über die Fortpflanzungssysteme der Pflanzen sprach. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte ich damit mir eine geschickte Ausrede für meine Eltern zu überlegen. Es war das erste Mal das mir etwas einkassiert wurden war. Das erste Mal überhaupt dass sie von mir hören würde. Ich konnte die Standpauke jetzt schon hören.

Nach gefühlten Zehnstunden klingelte es endlich zum Schulschluss und ich packte meine Schulmaterialien in meine Tasche.

„Ms. Swan" rief mich Mr. Brown auf, als ich mich zum Ausgang der Tür begeben wollte. „Ich hoffe so ein Benehmen von Ihnen in Zukunft nicht mehr zu erleben. Sie sind meine beste Schülerin, da kann es doch nicht sein, das sie Anfangen aus der Reihe zu Tanzen."

„Ich weiß . Es tut mir leid Leid. Ich hatte mir nur Sorgen um Edward gemacht, er ist ja sonst immer im Unterricht außer heute. Und ich wollte ihn schreiben, ob es ihm gut geht." _Wow Isabella, wo kommt diese Lüge her? Hoffen wir das er, die dir auch abkauft" _

„Mr. Cullen hatte sich abgemeldet, es besteht kein Grund zur Sorgen Ms. Swan. Nun gehen Sie mal zu Ms. Patty"

„Ein guten Tag Sir´" sagte ich und ging aus dem Klassenzimmer. Gerade als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, rannte etwas kleines Hysterisches vor mir. Alice!

„Bella Bella! „ rief sie und umarmte mich so stark das ich keine Luft mehr bekam. Hustens zeigte ich Alice das sie mich los lassen sollte. Ein paar Schüler die an uns vorbei gingen schauten verdächtigt als sie uns beobachteten. Wir waren auch ein komisches Gesindel.

„Edward ist mit Cellin und ihren Eltern nach PARIS geflogen!!! Kannst du dir das Vorstellen?"

„Wie nach Paris?" fragte ich erstaunt. Wieso sollte Edward nach Paris geflogen sein? Seit wann und wieso wusste keiner davon?

„Jasper, Gott hab ihn Seelig, hat es mir vor einer Stunde erzählt, da..-,

fällt mir ein wolltest du mir nicht schreiben? Mit gespielter böser Miene musterte sie mich.

Es wunderte mich ,das Alice überhaupt noch Luft bekam. Aber wusste sie noch nicht das die Spitzenschülerin heute Mist gebaut hatte ?Neuigkeiten wie diese ging sehr schnell hier rum.

„Danke Alice dafür. Ich wurde erwischt und darf jetzt zu Ms. Patty." Ihre böse Miene veränderte sich zu entsetzen und Mitleid.

„Ooh nein, das tut mir leid Bella wirklich! Soll ich auf dich warten?" während wir uns unterhielten gingen wir den langen Flur entlang zum Sekretariat. Unterwegs begegneten wir noch ein paar Schülern die uns merkwürdige Blicke zu warfen. Wir bekamen oft solche blicke, da Alice und ich sehr unterschiedlich waren. Alice hatte kurze schwarze Haare, war sehr klein und optisch gut gekleidet. Ich wirkte oft wie ein langer Tollpatsch. Alles was nicht fest stand, rannte ich um. Mir schaute man nicht wegen meinem Aussehen hinter her, an mir war nichts Besonderes. Ich hatte wie jedes andere Mädchen auch, langes braunes Haar und haselnussbraune Augen. Schlank wie Alice war ich nicht, was aber von dem Unterschied unserer Größen kam. Ich war 1,75mm groß und sie 1,49m.

„Fahr du schon nach Hause. Ich komme nach bitte Al. Du kannst dann Esme fragen was das mit Edward soll." Schlug ich ihr vor. Wir würden so wieso abends Telefonieren. Und ich wollte gerne nach Hause laufen. Ich musste meinen Kopf frei bekommen.

„Ach Bella, ich lass dich ungerne Alleine. Dafür unternehmen wir am Wochenende gaaaaaanz viel"??

„Vertrau mir, das wird Klasse" sagte ich und umarmte sie zum Abschied. Was würde ich ohne Alice tun. Als Alice um die Ecke gebogen war, machte ich mich auf zu Ms. Patty die Sekretärin, die mir ein Vortrag halten würde von wegen "Einhaltung der Regeln an der Chilton"

Ich nahm einen letzten Atemzug zur Beruhigung der Nerven und klopfte an die Holztür.

„Ms. Swan?" fragte mich die ältere Frau am Tisch neben dem Fenster, als ich das kleine Büro betrat. Sie wurde, wie sie aussah in dieser Schule geboren. Sie trug ständig dieselben alten Klamotten hatte ihre graues Haare streng nach hinten gebunden was ihr knöchriges und faltiges Gesicht noch mehr zur Geltung brachte. Keiner mochte sie und das war auch der Grund wieso Alice mich nicht alleine mit ihr lassen wollte.

„Ja, das bin ich" sagte ich und setzte mich auf den freien Stuhl vor ihrem Tisch.

„Sie wissen selbst was Sie angestellt habe? Ihre Eltern sind Informiert. Sie werden einen Aufsatz schreiben, was Sie falsch gemacht haben und den dann zu Ende dieser Woche wieder hier abgeben. Tausend Wörter will ich lesen."

Ich war baff. Holte die Frau auch Luft? Einen Aufsatz mit Tausend Wörtern? Das würde Nachtschicht bedeuten. zeigte mir ihrer alten Hand zu Tür, was mir zu deuten gab das ich gehen durfte. Ich stand mit einem seltsamen Gefühl auf. Was würde Renee´ und John sagen? Was würde ich ihnen sagen?

„Bevor ich es vergesse" rief Mrs. Patty mir zu bevor ich die Tür hinter mir schließen konnte.

„Ihr Handy dürfe Sie Ende dieser Woche abholen."

„_Ende dieser Woche?" Ich bin froh, wenn ich bis dahin noch das Tageslicht sehen darf." _

Ich war so in Gedanken das ich nicht mitbekam wie ich in jemand rein lief.

„Uff" tut mir leid" sagte ich und schaute auf. Mir fielen alle Gesichtszüge aus dem Gesicht als ich sah in wen ich _wieder hinein_ rannte.

„Das nenne ich aber Zufall" lachte er. Sein lachen klang wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Ich merkte wie ich Rot wurde. Was dachte_ er nun _über mich? Reichte es nicht, dass ich einmal in ihn hineinzulaufen musste? Wieso Musste es noch ein zweites Mal sein?

„Was soll ich sagen"

„Bella war es oder?" fragte er und reichte mir seine Hand. Ich war wie versteinert von seinen Augen. Ich konnte nur nicken. Seine Hand fühlte sich so warm, so weich an. War das normal für Jungs?

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen, ich bin Simon. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, es freut mich dass wir uns wieder begegnet sind. Ich wollte dich unbedingt wiedersehen, aber du bist so schnell verschwunden." Erzählte er mir grinsend als wir uns auf die Steintreppe setzten. Hörte ich richtig? Er wollte mich wiedersehen?

„Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht all zu sehr erschreckt. Du wirkst leicht blass." Erst jetzt fiel mir auf das ich die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte .Konnte ich noch bekloppter sein?

„Alles in Ordnung wirklich. Ich bin einfach nur sehr überrascht dich wiederzusehen." Sagte ich und schaute auf meine Hände. Plötzlich sah ich seine Hand auf meiner. Da schaute ich auf und sah in sein grinsendes Gesicht.

„Du hast schöne Hände, aber ich schau gerne Leuten in die Augen, wenn ich mit ihnen rede." Wieder wurde ich Rot, er schien es zu merkten, denn er nahm seine rechte Hand von meiner und platzierte sie auf meine gefärbten Wangen.

„schön" hörte ich ihn murmeln. Wen, oder was meinte er?

„Du gehst nicht auf diese Schule, nicht wahr?" versuchte ich das Thema zu ändern. Immer noch leicht lächelnd nahm er seine Hände weg und kreuzte sie hinter seinem Rücken, Er schaute einen Augenblick in den Wolkenlosen Himmel eher Antwortete.

„Ich ging, aber nun gehe ich nicht mehr" Ich schaute leicht verwirrt zur Seite und da trafen sich unsere Blicke. Wie konnten Augen nur so Grün sein?

„Wie meinst du das? Fragte ich ihn als ich mich von diesen grünen Augen los reizen konnte.

„Ich bin ein Absolvent. Ich geh aufs College"

„Das hatte ich mir gedacht." Gestand ich ihm, wobei es an ihm nun lag, verwirrt zu schauen. Ich grinste und erklärte ihm, das er älter aussah als die meistens Schüler auf dieser Schule.

„…Außerdem kennt man hier die meisten durch die Kurse, oder durch das Mittagsessen. Das war bei dir doch sicher auch so oder?"

„Du hast recht, aber du hast echt gut mitgedacht."

„Ich will nicht doof klingen, aber wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

„Vor kurzem 22 Jahre geworden

„Oooh" _Doch so alt? War ja klar, da gefällt mir jemand und dann war er außer Frage."_

„Ich meine Alles Gute nachträglich"

„Danke, aber was bedeutet das „oooh" Wieder färbten sich meine Wangen Rot. Wie ich diese Farbe langsam hasste. Ich konnte ihm doch nicht erzählen, dass ich ihn interessant finde, wenn er so alt ist.

Ich schaute in den Himmel, es fing an dunkler zu werden, da Wolken sich langsam aufzogen. Wenn ich noch Trocken nach Hause kommen wollte, musste ich mich wohl oder übel jetzt von Simon verabschieden.

„Bella, das klingt vielleicht in deinen Ohren bescheuert, aber ich würde gerne mal mit dir ausgehen" _Waaaaaaaaaaaas?! Ist das mein Glückstag oder so?_

„Aber ich bin 17 Jahre" musste ich das sagen? Aber er würde es sowieso herausfinden.

„Ich konnte es mir denken, wenn es dich stört dan..-,

„Nein, es stört mich nicht" unterbrach ich ihn. Auf beiden Gesichter erschien ein lächeln. Es musste mein Glückstag sein.

„Gut, was würdest du von Freitagabend sagen? Ich könnte dich abholen und wir gehen was Essen, oder ins Kino"

„Ja gerne, das klingt super." Ich gab ihm meine Adresse und wir machten eine Zeit aus, an der er mich abholen wollte. Ich würde mir später ausdenken, was ich Renee und John erzählen würde. Von jetzt an, war ich nur noch Glücklich, das ich meinem Traummann endlich wiedergesehen hatte.

**So wie findet ihr es? Bitte Reviews!**


End file.
